Music Is Found Within The Soul
by I am Thalia daughter of Zeus
Summary: I skip the reunion fics, dinner at Camp Jupiter with the Greeks, and Reyna's been roped into singing in front of everyone, don't ask how, so she sings two very personal songs about her best friend Jason. There is Jeyna in here because I have been in withdrawl of happy Jeyna. Flames welcome!


**Hey everyone! Sorry for the later update than normal, but it's not a poem, actually I took the night off for that, considering well, lately we Jeyna fans have been giving up hope because some Jasper fans think it's okay to flame our stories, calling Reyna mean names and harsh words, one of my good friends: I am Reyna daughter of Bellona has been flamed several times now and frankly I'm not so little ticked off anymore, but as Hazel says, you flame us, we'll write more. Well, I was craving Jeyna, we needed a new story and well, today I got inspired to write songs, you can't accuse me of not being allowed to put these on, because well, I wrote both the songs in this oneshot, the first song I wrote today as I was writing this story, it was wholly meant for this story only. But the second song I wrote in year 10 and when I found it again I realised it actually fits in with this couple and frankly, I will either give Reyna permission to use it in Jeyna Songfics, because well, it would be cool, and I might make my own song fic using it. And EXPLAIN TO ME WHERE IN THE RULES IT SAYS WE CAN'T WRITE OUR OWN SONGS AND USE THEM! Ha, I'm good at finding loopholes!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Ray, and her friends Jason and Lauren, because they have been dealing with some bullies because they ship Jeyna, newsflash, Free world!**

**I do not own the characters, they belong to Rick Riordan, but I wrote the songs, I jut felt really inspired today. Trust me... that is nothing short of a miricle. On with the story, oh and the plot idea, I haven't seen anything like this around my area, so I'm pretty sure it's my plot!**

* * *

Reyna's Point of View:

I couldn't believe I was roped into this, stupid Dakota for reminding Jason that I had a voice, I hated singing in front of crowds and it made me even more nervous that I was singing to an amnesic Jason, and four Greeks, this was going to be painful. I walked up to the small stage in the corner as Bobby dimmed the lights in the room while manning the spotlight on me.

"Attention, can I have your attention please?" I called into the mic hesitantly.

"Will the real Slim Shady please stand up!" Dakota yelled out, I turned pink as everyone laughed but they turned their attention back to me, fantastic.

"Um... I've never done this for a crowd before, but, I'm gonna sing you guys a song tonight." I said, people looked stunned as I picked up a guitar from the stand, I checked it was in tune before beginning to strum. "This is a song I wrote for my best friend." I told the room before launching into song.

_We've been friends, for a while,_

_We can laugh, you make me smile,_

_But deep down inside, it's not enough,_

_With you I don't have to act tough._

_You've saved my life, I've saved yours,_

_We've been carried through the double doors,_

_And if it's not to much to say,_

_I'm glad you came back today._

I held onto the mic with a death grip as I looked down at my red converse to keep my eyes off the crowd, the room was silent, I don't know if it was good or bad, my strumming was quite nice actually, it felt good to sing again, and I smiled and looked up as I launched into the chorus.

_But can you tell me where you've been,_

_Can you tell me what you've seen,_

_Can you tell me what you heard,_

_From whispering grass to singing bird._

_And I know inside my heart,_

_It was there from the start,_

_You hold a place there,_

_And for you I care._

I was completely relaxed as I moved into the second verse, I was just glad this was the acoustic version of the song, I dread to think what I'd be like if this was the version with electric guitars and the drums. Well for one, it would turn into a party.

_We've whispered sweet nothings in the night,_

_And it's for you that I would give up a fight,_

_Please understand how much you mean to me,_

_You have my heart and you have the key._

_Why why why were you missing for a while,_

_Why did I have to do this alone, read every file?_

_Without you, I'm nothing but my name,_

_And when you were gone it wasn't a game._

I smiled sadly as I looked back to the neck of the guitar as my fingers flittered over the right strings, for someone who hasn't played in 8 months, it sure was easy, I guess it's like riding a bike, once you know how, you never forget.

_But can you tell me where you've been,_

_Can you tell me what you've seen,_

_Can you tell me what you heard,_

_From whispering grass to singing bird._

_And I know inside my heart,_

_It was there from the start,_

_You hold a place there,_

_And for you I care._

I slowed down my playing as it came to my favourite yet least favourite part of the song, if this were the rock version I'd be rapping in a second, that was kind of fun actually.

_And I know things you don't say,_

_Here's a reminder for you today..._

I held a strum for a few seconds before launching into the next bit, they were my favourite lines as well.

_You're a shock-a-holic, chocoholic,_

_Danger to me,_

_You've got that smile, worth my while,_

_And I really wanna see..._

_Where you've been..._

I launched into the chorus again, allowing my head to clear of the sadness that settled in.

_But can you tell me where you've been,_

_Can you tell me what you've seen,_

_Can you tell me what you heard,_

_From whispering grass to singing bird._

_And I know inside my heart,_

_It was there from the start,_

_You hold a place there,_

_And for you I care._

_And for you I care._

I finished the last notes of the song and looked up at my audience, everyone's eyes were on me and they all sat in stunned silence. I heard someone begin a slow clap that rose into thunderous applause.

"Encore!" I heard someone yell and the rest of the room took up the chant.

"Okay, okay, I have another song!" I called out to stop the noise, people cheered as I settled in for my next second song of the night. "Okay, here's the other song." I informed everyone before strumming the tune I'd worked out for it.

_When the sun shines,_

_I think of you,_

_When the rain falls,_

_You're in my head too._

_I can't stop thinkin' about you,_

_You're all I think about,_

_And when you're in my head,_

_I wanna scream and shout!_

I watched people's reactions, making sure to make eye contact to be more friendly, there was a bit of awe on faces, but it was just me singing, then again Jason said my voice was beautiful, what does he know.

_And you're all I think about,_

_Every day and night,_

_I just want to know,_

_If everything's alright._

_Don't shut me out,_

_I really care,_

_And I want you to know,_

_I will always be there._

I strummed along, changing notes every so often when it was time, this tune was as familier to me as the other song, but this one was written 9-10 months ago, and it bared my feelings for Jason clear on the line.

_I try to block my thoughts,_

_But they're just too strong,_

_I try to stop this feeling,_

_But I may be wrong._

_And I'm done with games,_

_I'm done with fun,_

_But I just can't shake this feeling,_

_That you might be the one._

I hummed into the chorus just to add something into it before launching my heart and soul into the chorus, people seemed to be enjoying this and a few even wore smiles, something hardly anyone did around me.

_And you're all I think about,_

_Every day and night,_

_I just want to know,_

_If everything's alright._

_Don't shut me out,_

_I really care,_

_And I want you to know,_

_I will always be there._

I played the instrumental giving my voice a short reprive before slowing down and going into the middle eight.

_Well Roses may be red,_

_And Violets can be blue,_

_But I'll always know,_

_I do this for you._

I sped up again and catapulted myself into the final chorus with fierce enjoyment.

_You're all I think about,_

_Every day and night,_

_I just want to know,_

_I everything alright._

_Don't shut me out,_

_I really care,_

_And I want you to know,_

_I will always be there._

I played the ending bars and ran my fingers across the strings one last time before placing the guitar back on the stand and facing my silent audience, as soon as I turned to them again a loud applause broke out as people even cheered, I clasped my hands in front of me as I stepped off the stage, people gave me kind congratulations as I passed them, I stopped to talk to a few, but a I stood talking to some of the third cohort it was pointed out to me.

"You should go on to him." Chris Mellerd encouraged, I looked at him and he motioned towards the fifth cohort, I followed the motion and my eyes met with Jason's electric blue eyes.

"Okay." I said quietly, I got up from the table, I said a quick thanks to Skye, Kaycee, Brendon and Chris. I turned as took a deep breath and I carefully made my way to the fifth's table. "Is there any room?" I asked nervously, in answer to my question Jason pulled me into a seat next to him.

"I didn't know you sang Reyna." Bobby accused me, I smiled hesitantly.

"Not a lot of people do." I replied my mental armour quickly appearing.

"You have a beautiful voice." Piper complimented me, I smiled quickly, showing my teeth for a brief second.

"I'm sure you do too." I replied easily.

"You have a gift! Are you sure you're not descended from Apollo?" Annabeth asked, I thought back.

"I don't know." I replied.

"Well Jason better snap you up quick before some other lucky guy does!" Leo remarked, I looked at Jason amused just in time to see him motioning to Leo to shut up.

"What makes you think I'm ever getting into a relationship?" I asked, Leo looked at Percy who raised his eyebrow, males.

"Sure thing Reyna, whatever you say..." Percy said casually.

"For the love of Pete, Jason! Just kiss her because we know you want to!" Dakota exclaimed, for a second there I was rather bewildered, until I wa swept up in a mindblowing kiss, ask me the date, time, my name, age, birthday, I couldn't tell you any of that, my only thoughts revolved around silky golden hair, intense blue eyes and that cute little scar. There were cat calls, wolf whistles, cheering and such, but then again, I can barely remember anything except the man I now call my boyfriend.

"A toast to Jason and Reyna!" Someone said.

"To Jeyna!" Some girl yelled.

"Jeyna For The Win!"

* * *

**What more can I say than I just love that phrase, eat your heart out people who have gotten to this point, if you are a Jasper shipper, I would just like to say, go ahead: Flame me, I do not care at all, I will continue to write more, flame my friends, I will write tons more and dedicate it to them, this will mark my 24th story, and trust me when I say, it's an honour to mark it with Jeyna.**

**And if I get flames well... I could use a laugh, call me what you want, it's nothing I haven't heard before.**

**So, sorry to all expecting Annabeth's poem. I took the night off to write this, nothing more than a minor setback, Annabeth's poem will be up tomorrow.**

**Peace.**

**Thalia!**


End file.
